Broken Shards
by Reaper.death
Summary: It was over. The madness, the anger, the love of his life. He thought it was all over when he escaped The Dollhouse. Through his depression and sorrow, The Raven thought it would be a fun joke to give him a second chance. That's all that Jay needs to try and win back Painter, who's memories of him has been erased. Can he win her back, or will he lose her again? OCXOC


**Reaper. death**: Don't judge. Who says we can't post OC stories here?

_Jay and Jackie Penski belongs to peekodemeeko12._

_Please read and review_.

* * *

He sat there, on his bed, looking at particularly nothing, as his thoughts raced around his head, his hand reaching out and running along the side on his bed where his love would have slept. She probably wouldn't be able to sleep from the loud noises in the distance that proved he lived in New York City. Jay sighed, lying back down and turned, his hand still running along the empty spot next to him. It was just for her, but she wasn't here.

He remembered.

The smoke. The cracking mirror.

The nightmare he dreamed of every fitful night in his room, waking up in cold sweat, pondering desperately of what could have been. If he had made a different decision, he knew he could have continued to see her right next to him, Painter. Her warm brown eyes, her soft dark hair that fell over her shoulders, and her smiling face that made Jay always want to grin back at her.

Now he could only frown, seeing the fading image of the girl, disappearing into nothing.

She did save his life. She did it just for him. Painter loved Jay so much that she pushed him into the transporting mirror, and let him leave her behind as she was now forever trapped in the crumbling alternate world called The Dollhouse. And for what? So that Jay could go back to his old world with his sister and continue life in NYC?

Jay could only brush his hair back with his fingers, letting out a depressed sigh, and cling to the memories he had with the girl he sincerely loved. Though no matter how much he loved her, he wouldn't forgive her, because of her actions. He would only forgive her, if she was truly right there in front of him, and not as some memory or reminder.

"I don't want to say goodbye." Jay muttered, burying his face into his pillow, and before long, he fell asleep, missing the chance to hear a faint voice from his mirror cry out softly.

'_I don't want to say goodbye either, Jay..._'

* * *

The streets were bustling as always, an alert to watch your wallet when passing through crowds with possible pick pocketers. The never ending traffic at the noon time of day, and the tall buildings that seem to stretch up into the sky.

Jackie pushed past person after person, clutching onto a bag filled with heavy parts for a car that needed to be fixed soon. She didn't have any more money on her, so her open pockets were the least of her concerns, since her cellphone was in her bra.

She heavily breathed in the fumes of the city, a hazard nuisance to most, but to Jackie, it was a welcomed relief. _Oh gosh_, she thought while unconsciously hugging the bag, _I'm so glad to be out of Wonderland. I miss them all already, I really do, but I'm glad to be out and back into my world, with my brother. _She smiled to herself, glad to have her twin brother back, alive, and living home like the good old days, but she couldn't help but notice his dark state. He must really miss Painter, and she wished he told her what had happened at the gate, but he said nothing.

Trudging around the corner, she felt relieve there weren't many people walking around, and headed down the sidewalk, immediately wanting to leave for home. Hopefully Jay was still home and not bored enough to leave to hang out with the wrong people that he usually did back then.

Passing by the front of the convenience store, she stole a glance in case she might have something else to buy later, seeing a few people at the magazine stand laid against the window. Among one of the people, there was a girl who looked awfully familiar. Jackie backtracked and stared at the girl through the window, her eyes widening and lips parting.

Painter...?

The girl who looked exactly just like Painter was flipping through an art magazine, completely engrossed into what was in the pages, her warm brown eyes reading what was written and visual.

_My gosh...there's no way, right? _Jackie stepped into the store, ignoring the clerk who gave her a cheery welcome, curiously eyeing the girl. _She looks exactly like Painter in every way._

As if on cue, the girl flipped the page, smiling when a picture of a painting was being shown, her eyes drinking in the masterpiece. Jackie couldn't tear her eyes away before a thought came to mind.

What would Jay say if he saw her?

Determination sparked through her mind before walking over towards her a bit. This is for Jay, he needs this. "Um, excuse me," Jackie said, noticing a small broken keychain attached to the girl's cellphone that she held in her hand, along with the magazine. _Hm, I'll bet I can get her to the shop if I offer to fix that for her for free. _Well~ that doesn't sound sketchy at all.

The girl glanced back from the magazine, staring at Jackie for a second, as if she were sorting out her thoughts from art to socializing with others. "..yes? Is there something I can help you with?"

_She even sounds like Painter_. "Oh, uh, yes. You have an adorable keychain, and I wanted to ask where you got it from," Jackie sheepishly smiled, seeing the adorable white sheep keychain hanging from her cellphone, the chain slightly broken and ready to snap off any second now.

The girl looked at her cellphone and looked back at Jackie, "Oh this? It was a gift. I'm sorry to say that I don't know where my friend got it from. But it's sad to say that it's breaking."

"Yeah, definitely, I know this is a weird offer but I would like to fix that for you. It's part of a new thing my shop is doing to get our name out there more," Jackie horribly lied, stumbling over every other word.

"Is that so? You're not planning to rob me, are you?" She teased, surprising Jackie when she softly laughed.

"Don't need to," Jackie grinned.

The girl smiled before flipping the magazine closed. "Sure. I'll go. Just let me buy this."

"Alright," Jackie grinned, whipping out her phone as the girl walked over to the counter, texting to Jay to meet her at the shop in case he wasn't there. Just as she closed her cellphone, the girl was walking back over, putting the purchased magazine into her briefcase bag. Jackie smiled and waved her out, "I'll take you to the shop, it's just down the street and around the corner."

"Sure."

They both exited the store, heading down the sidewalk, actually making small talk. Jackie quickly learned from the talking that this girl not only looked like Painter, but she she also acted like the Role Holder. Still, there was a big difference.

Her name was Paige, Paige Law.

"Are you still in High School, Paige?" Jackie asked, looking to her. Paige glanced over to her, thinking.

"Mmm... I just graduated early, and got accepted into an art college." Paige answered, smiling at her.

"That's amazing," Jackie grinned before looking at her own hands. "I'm more into the mechanical stuff and getting my hands a little dirty personally. It's...relaxing."

"Hands are really something, aren't they?" Paige smiled warmly, staring at her right hand. "They help us do what we love to do. I love painting, and other things, but mostly painting, because it relaxes me, just as how fixing an engine relaxes you. I don't mind the smudges of paint on my hands, as would the oil would get on yours. It just proves we put in effort in what we love to do." She paused before chuckling, blushing a little from embarrassment, "Haha, oh I don't know what I'm saying, it must have sound stupid."

Jackie shook her head, disagreeing with her, "Beautifully put, actually," Jackie grinned, pretty much impressed. _Wow... That was pretty impressive talking right there._

Yeah, Jay doesn't stand a chance with her.

They turned the corner of the street and Paige glanced up, "Now, where is your shop exactly?"

"Just up ahead." Jackie notes, pointing to the two story building. The first floor was the shop while the second floor was her apartment. It was a nice place where she could fix things all she'd like in the comforts of her home. She didn't want to have it any other way.

They both stopped in front of the building. Jackie walked up to the door, checking to see if the door was opened, finding it locked. _Hm, Jay really did go out. Is he back yet?_ Jackie reached into her back pocket, finishing out her key and quickly unlocked it and entered, followed by Paige. Jackie didn't bother locking the door back up, remembering about Jay, and walked to the front of the shop where the garage's cars were sitting. She set the bag of parts down on the table, turning to Painter. "Hand me your phone. I'll fix the keychain now," Jackie said, holding her hand out. Paige quickly rummaged through her briefcase bag, pulling out her cell and handing it over as Jackie thought, _Right, I should fix this as slowly as possible until Jay arrives._

Jackie took the phone and headed off to the back with Paige following.

"How long does it take to get it fixed, if you don't mind me asking?" Paige asked, watching as Jackie took a seat at a table and pulled her tool box over.

"I'm gonna take a look. Don't worry. It looks fixable."

"Oh, alright. Do you mind if I take a look around?" She asked. She never been in a workshop like this before. It simply sparked her interest.

"Sure. If you touch something, be sure to put it back alright?" Jackie said, reverting more to her business self as she tinkered with the broken keychain.

Paige nodded, glancing around the shop, walking around silently while checking the many tools and parts lying around. She couldn't help letting out an, "Interesting..." while peeking into the hood of the garage cars, viewing the visible engine and mechanics she wasn't very familiar with.

"YO!" A voice shouts, making her jump and hit her head on the hood, causing her to back away and cradle her head, biting her lower lip from crying out in pain. "The door was locked when I left, and now it's open. If you're a theif, show your face now and I won't break your nose. Maybe. Probably not." A deeper voice commanded as Jay looped into the shop.

Paige froze, a bit thrown off by the loud voice and the dull pain on her head. _A-ah, that scared me. It came out of nowhere. _She jolted, hearing his footsteps within the shop and getting closer. "Come out~ come out~ Where~ever you are~," Jay mockingly chuckled.

Paige felt her heart pound with slight fear. _W-What the heck should I do? Go to Jackie or stay? It's not like I stole anything, I'm a customer! W-what is he going to do if he finds me here? _She flinched, her heart pounding faster.

"Helloooooooooo," Jay called, sounding a bit annoyed. "Hm, I must have forgot to lock it again. If Jackie sees that she'll kill me." Jay heavily sighed.

Paige stepped back, planning to get back to Jackie quickly, only to bump into a shelf, a screwdriver falling and hitting the floor before she could swipe it in midair.

Uh oh.

"I know you were in here." Jay growled, grabbing a metal bat that was hidden behind the door. Oh this punk is going to get it now. Paige shivered as she backed up, her heart performing backflips._ I'm so scared-! _Jay rounded the corner with the bat raised high and a demonic grin on his face before freezing, spying the tear streaked face of Paige.

The bat slipped from his grasp, toppling onto the ground, the grin wiped off from his face as he stared at her, not believing his eyes. "P-Painter?" He stuttered before wrapping his arms around her and yanked her into a big, tight hug.

"U-Um, yes? I-I-I do paint?" She sputtered, taking a hesitant deep breath of his intoxicating cologne._ W-wow...he smells so good-no! I shouldn't think that! I just met him and I-! _She stopped in her thoughts, feeling him hug her closer, if possible.

"Painter..." He murmured, nuzzling his face into her soft hair. "Painter..." He repeated.

Confused, Paige patted his back. Maybe he just needs a hug?

"Painter, how did you get here?" Jay asked, pain and hurt but relief and joy wrapped up in his eyes. He gently cupped her cheek and pecked her on the lips before pulling her into another tight hug.

Oh no.

Oh no.

Oh no oh no oh no-!

He just...freaking kissed her! Paige's eyes widened as she shoved him back with all the strength she could muster. "Let go of me!" Surprisingly, Jay jumped back in fright of himself. "D-Did I hurt you?" He asked, gently grasping her arms and he looked her up and down, afraid that he hurt her somehow.

Paige ripped herself away from his grasp, rushing to the back where Jackie had finished up fixing the keychain, quicker than she had expected. "Hey, Paige, I-," Jackie began and Paige muttered a quick 'thank you' before quickly taking her phone and turning to leave. "Hey wait, what's wrong?" She asked before Paige bolted out of there. Jackie stared after her, dumbstruck. What happened?

"Hey! Hey, Jackie, have you seen Painter?" Jay frantically asked, breathing hard as he ran up to her, a strange look on his face. It was desperation.

"She just ran out of here..." Jackie trailed off as Jay turned around and dashed out of the shop. "No Jay, wait-!" Jackie shouted just as Jay darted right down the street after her, spying her turning a corner at a fast paced walk. Paige heard the footsteps from behind, and she dared glanced back, seeing Jay running after her.

"Gah!"

"Wait, Painter please wait!" He begged, catching up to her with ease. She turned to run before his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against him. "Painter, please talk to me!" He begged before turning her around to face him.

Who on earth is Painter? Paige gulped, before deciding to just tell him off. He frightened her, kissed her, and chased her after all.

"My...my name isn't Painter. It's Paige!"

"P-Paige?" He said, pulling back as he looked over her. "You look...you look just like her." He muttered before letting go. Pain and sorrow welled up in his eyes before he grit his teeth and adverted his eyes. _Damn it... damn it! The one woman I fall in love with is in Wonderland. And I... I will never see her again._ He turned around, shakily gripping his head with one hand as he refused to look back. _Damn it-!_

Paige stared at the boy who had his back turned. His shoulders shook, as if he would break down into wrecking sobs. Sympathy flew into her heart, forgetting her fears of him, as she reached out, "U-Um, sir?"

He ignored her, holding his head. Paige... Paige... Wasn't that also Painter's real name? _But... _He ignored her and continued back to the shop. _If I turn around, I'm afraid of what I will do._

Paige stared at his retreating form, unsure of what to do._ My mind tells me to leave, but my heart wants me to go after him. _Of course, she always listened to her heart, so the second she took a step towards the walking away Jay, a hand grasped her shoulder, causing her to gasp and glance up, seeing black coal eyes staring down at her.

"Raven?"

Hearing the name made Jay stop in his tracks. He spun around, spying a tall dark figure with her.

The figure had a fair complexion, with long pure black hair tied up in a ponytail with long bangs framing his face. He wore dark articles of clothing that contrasted with the paleness of his skin, making him seem even paler. The only thing he was missing were black wings.

Raven.

Jay remained rooted in place, glaring at the larger man. _That f***er... what is he doing here?!_

Raven glanced up from Paige, staring at Jay with emotionless eyes. Jay didn't look away from the man's eyes and they stayed like that for a moment, no sound reaching their ears until...

"Hm."

Raven smirked, giving him a confident look before inaubibly saying,

'_Second chance_.'

Jay's eyes flashed as he stared hard at Raven, and the man chuckled, looping an arm around Paige's small waist and waved to Jay before he led the reluctant girl away. Jay's fist angrily trembled before he whipped around back towards the shop. He barged in, slamming the door close, grumbling under his breath. Second chance, huh...

"Dammit, Jackie, where's a computer?!"

"Upstairs, the laptop's in the desk drawer, where else would it be?" Jackie called from one of the garage cars, tingering around with the engine. "Why do you need it?"

"Good." Jay said before whipping up the stairs.

"Hey, where's Paige?" Jackie called up. _Oh gosh he didn't try getting into her pants already, did he? _She felt a bit worried for Paige. She really didn't talk to Painter very much in Wonderland because Jay always took up her time, but now that she got to talk to Paige in this world, she was easy to get along with. She was kind. The last thing Jackie wanted was to see Jay scare her off with his possessiveness.

"Left." Jay called down, heading for the desk, looking through the drawers before finding a laptop and pulling it out. He gently set it on the table and impatiently waited for it to boot up. _Come on...come on you piece of crap. _He immediately went to Google when it turned on, typing in art colleges around the area. Let's see...which one would she be going to?

Jay scrolled down the screen, reading a few names._ These look...prestigious. _And expensive. Which one would she definitely be in? Jay sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Well I guess the only option is to wait in front of all of them until I find her." He clicked on one of the links and hummed in thought, "I'll start with this one. It looks good. And nearby." He reached out for a piece of paper and pencil, mindlessly writing down the address before heavily sighing and leaned back in his chair. Painter...I'm not losing you again.

Not to that Raven. Never again. Jay glanced at the paper and his eyes hardened. Painter or Paige, to him, they were the same person. He knew they were. Raven must have erased her memories. That sneaky...!

Whatever it takes, the second chance... Jay will make it count.

"Bring it on, Raven."


End file.
